


Like That One TSL Episode

by theycouldbehere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: At least I'll try, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Day At The Beach, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Just Dance, Mammon is a little shit, Mammon is the biggest himbo alive, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as are most of them, brothers being brothers, dance battles, little of both tbh, no MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycouldbehere/pseuds/theycouldbehere
Summary: "Hey, this is like this one anime I watched where the main character-"Lucifer raised a gloved hand to silence his younger brother. "As much as I would adore to hear that, Mammon has just set the kitchen up in flames.""When doesn't he?"A collection of unlinked stories based around the stupid stuff the Demon Brothers get themselves into.Contains elements of canon as well as canon divergence.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Like That One TSL Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is something I've been wanting to write for a while! The first chapter's chat is used purely to introduce the vibe I'm trying to create.

**The Demon Brothers (New) (7)**

  
  


_ Leviathan _

Hey normies.  
  


Normies.  
  


Darling brothers that I love with my life?  
  


Answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

_ Asmodeus _

Eh? What’s up, Levi? If you’re going to talk about TSL again, I’m muting the chat.

_ Leviathan _

Don’t be such an ass. And TSL is great anyway!  
  


I wanted to bring up something super important to me.  
  


Can you guys just listen for once?

_ Satan _

As long as you don’t send huge paragraphs. You’ll blow my D.D.D. up if you do that.

_ Beelzebub _

I’ll answer on behalf of Belphie.

_ Mammon _

Is he still asleep?

_ Beelzebub _

Yeah. Sleeping like a baby.  
  


He usually has a nap around this time. I thought you knew that, Mammon.

_ Leviathan _

Shut up and let me speak.

_ Lucifer _

Well? Spit it out.

_ Leviathan _

OH MY DIAVOLO BE QUIET I’M TYPING IT OUTTTTTT

_ Asmodeus _

…  
  


Do you think he realises who he just said that to?

_ Mammon _

He’s gonna get his ass beat!

_ Beelzebub _

Levi’s taking a long time to type. He must have a lot to say.

_ Satan _

You know how Levi is.  
  


He takes a thousand years to explain something that could be explained in under an hour.

_ Leviathan _

Don’t you ever feel like our lives are kinda like an anime? It’s like “I Woke Up In A Strange School And Now I’m Trapped In A Reverse Harem With Super Hot Supernatural Beings! Won’t Someone Please Explain What’s Happening?!”. Except not so much “reverse harem” as it is “testosterone fuelled demons arguing constantly and trying to one-up the others”. It's super strange that none of you have even tried to point that out yet.  
  


Sometimes I think it’s almost like a slice of life where we’re the protagonists!  
  


Also, I CAN SEE WHAT YOU GUYS SEND EVEN WHEN I’M TYPING!!!! -.-

_ Lucifer _

I worry about you sometimes.

_ Belphegor _

I just woke up, don’t make me read that.

_ Asmodeus _

He does like long titled anime, doesn’t he? The harem sounds nice, though~

_ Leviathan _

Are you guys even listening to what I’m saying?!

_ Beelzebub _

You said our lives are like an anime you watched. I know what you mean.  
  


Lots of weird stuff is always happening.  
  


Like that one time we saw you and Mammon trying to put a bra on Asmodeus.

_ Asmodeus _

You think I needed their help? I’ve found my way around plenty of bras, thank you!

_ Mammon _

Gross. Don’t remind me of that.  
  


What about that time Satan tried to prank Lucifer but accidentally pranked Lord Diavolo?  
  


I think that was hilarious!

_ Lucifer _

Oh, do you now? Remind me to string you up on the staircase again. Last time I clearly didn’t leave you for long enough.

_ Belphegor _

It was funny, you’re just boring.  
  


I know what Levi’s getting at though. I feel like we’re just desensitised to it because it happens so often.

_ Satan _

So what? I’m not sure any of you are aware, but we aren’t exactly the most normal group of demons to begin with.

_ Beelzebub _

Anxjashsansa

_ Mammon _

????  
  


You good, Beel? Cat got your fingers?

_ Beelzebub _

Sorry, I dropped some food on my D.D.D.  
  


I didn’t mean to send that.

_ Leviathan _

Lololol!! Get good.  
  


Imagine doing that, couldn't be me.

_ Belphegor _

Levi, I mean this wholeheartedly.  
  


Shut the absolute fuck up.

_ Lucifer _

Watch that language, Belphie. It’s an insult to Lord Diavolo to use such vulgarities.

_ Belphegor _

Go fuck yourself.

_ Mammon _

Haha! You tell him, Belphie!

_ Asmodeus _

Guys? Lucifer just walked past with a super scary look on his face!  
  


He looked angry enough to give me wrinkles! ヽ ( ꒪д꒪ )ﾉ  
  


I’ve gotta go hide!

_ Satan _

I think I hear running. This will be fun to watch.

_ Beelzebub _

I’m going to go and make sure Lucifer doesn’t kill them. Satan, wait for me.

_ Leviathan _

Hey, guys!! I wasn’t finished!!!  
  


Guys? Ugh.  
  


This is just like that one episode of TSL…

\--- END ---

Leviathan threw his D.D.D. onto his desk in a sulk, a visible frown on his face. Of course Mammon and Belphegor had to create a distraction! It made the Avatar of Envy frustrated just thinking about how rudely he had been interrupted by his stupid normie brothers and their stupid getting in trouble. This was almost as bad as the time he tried to explain the plot of _"Help! I Think My Mom Is Hiding A Space Monster In Our Basement, But She Insists It's Just The Dog... We Don't Even Have A Dog!"_ and almost got his computer taken by Lucifer! Leviathan shuddered at the memory.

His brothers were certainly something. If he had to sit down and describe each of them, it'd be something like...

Lucifer, the strict asshole. Mammon, the scummy idiot. Leviathan, the pathetic otaku. Satan, the ‘well behaved’ prankster. Asmodeus, the flirtatious narcissist. Beelzebub, the ever-hungry airhead. Belphegor, the tired sadist.

With a gentle sigh, the demon grabbed at his mouse to open DevilTube. At the very least, while he was ignoring the shouting now forcing its way down the corridor and into his room, he could catch up on any livestreams he had missed. Something was still sitting in the back of his mind. Maybe his brothers couldn’t see it as clearly as Levi could. Maybe it was just the otaku in him speaking…

But the slice of life genre he had come to know and love was right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking suggestions for scenarios to write out, so please drop a comment letting me know what you want to see!
> 
> PSA: Every single long anime title is 100% made up by me. Any relation to existing anime or franchise is completely coincidental.


End file.
